¿Qué estás tramando?
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Después de haber atrapado a Naruto en una curiosa situación, lo único que desea Sakura es destapar la verdad.


_Bien, siéndoles sincera me_ _gustó mucho escribir esto y espero que les guste tanto como a mí :'3  
_ _¡Que la disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _[ ¿Qué estás tramando? ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

El ensordecedor sonido de la puerta cerrándose provocado por una kunoichi de cabellos rosados se hizo oír, la cual a paso rápido subió a su habitación sentándose perpleja en el borde de la cama, en la cama que Naruto y ella compartían.  
Fue hace cuatro años cuando ambos se dieron a conocer el uno al otro que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, entablando así oficialmente su noviazgo y tiempo después ya estaban viviendo juntos, el departamento del rubio era algo pequeño así que la decisión de buscar un lugar más espacioso fue tomada.

Sakura realmente estaba siendo feliz junto a Naruto luciendo así todo perfecto ante sus ojos, el despertar junto a él cada mañana, comer juntos, salir... Todo iba de maravilla o al menos así parecía ser, todo sucedió momentos atrás cuando una fría noche de invierno cayó sobre la aldea, no obstante esa noche no era como cualquier otra, esa noche era veinticinco de diciembre y de algún modo Ino los convenció a todos de hacer un pequeño festejo o como acabó llamándole, una fiesta navideña la cual se realizaría dentro de un par de horas y Sakura al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba tardándose en regresar decidió ir por él, era probable que estuviera tragando ramen en el Ichiraku.

Pero para su sorpresa, durante el camino divisó a Naruto en medio de la multitud y se detuvo al ver que este no se encontraba solo, al percatarse que quien lo acompañaba era la Hyuga no hizo movimiento alguno y se limitó a observar. Tener que recordar a una alegre Hinata platicar con tal comodidad y confianza… con una confianza que nunca antes había visto y mucho menos frente al rubio.  
Estuvo a punto de hacer caso omiso a aquello y acercarse a ellos, pero al contemplar como de improviso Naruto se abalanzó sobre la chica, abrazándola con vigor levantándola levemente del piso y como su abrazo fue felizmente correspondido… Le hirvió la sangre.

–Naruto… eres un idiota. –Comentó para sí misma, lanzando lejos una de las almohadas de la cama con furia.

Sabía muy bien que Hinata poseía sentimientos especiales hacia Naruto desde una edad temprana, la posibilidad de que estos aún albergaran en el corazón de la Hyuga le reprimía el pecho y la escena que presenció no fue más que el detonador de la bomba.

Escuchar el sonido de la puerta del hogar cerrándose nuevamente acabó por llamar su atención y allí esperó sabiendo que era lo que vendría.

Ahí yacía Naruto, exhausto frente la puerta jadeando intentando recuperar la respiración. –H-Hasta que al fin te alcanzo, Sakura chan.

Naruto al percatarse que la pelirosa observó tal escena y ver como ella al instante abandonó el lugar, alarmado se despidió de Hinata y fue tras ella.

–Vaya, así que viniste…

–Claro que vine, no iba a quedarme allá y dejar que te fueras.

–¿Y por qué no? Parecías estar divirtiéndote con Hinata. –Comentó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

–No podría divertirme luego de dejarte ir de esa manera, permitiéndote imaginar quien sabe qué cosas.

–¿Imaginar? –Aquel comentario terminó por acabar con su paciencia. –¿¡Es que acaso vas a decirme que lo vi solo fue imaginación mía!?

Ante la irritación que irradiaba de su pareja, el Uzumaki se atrevió a adentrarse en la habitación quedando a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de ella.

–Lo que viste allá fue un malentendido, no es lo que estás pensando Sakura chan.

–Entonces explícame que es lo que está ocurriendo. –Respondió levantándose de su lugar. –Y no intentes evadirme esta vez.

Un escalofrío llegó a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo debido a la firmeza que la mirada de Naruto le transmitía, pero resistió. A veces aún le era difícil creer que él, que era de una personalidad tan inquieta y jubilosa pudiese adquirir una seriedad de tal nivel.

–Yo no tengo nada que decirte, solo me encontré a Hinata por el camino y eso es todo.

–¿Y luego te le lanzaste encima por pura felicidad? No me hagas reír.

–Esa es la respuesta a lo que me estás pidiendo, deja de buscarle la quinta pata al gato Sakura chan. –Exclamó él, sin apartar la vista de quien tenía en frente.

–Pues lo lamento pero es difícil creerlo, te recuerdo que esta no es la primera vez que esto sucede. –Insistió ella, no se dejaría ver la cara con tanta facilidad.

No iba a tragarse un pretexto como ese, había algo que él no estaba diciéndole.

No quería desconfiar de Naruto pero ¿Entonces que escondía? ¿Qué era lo que tanto luchaba por esconder?

A decir verdad fuera de lo que era ser una kunoichi siempre se consideró a sí misma como alguien regular, no creía ser una chica que resaltase demasiado sin poder evitar tomar en cuenta el hecho de no ser tan voluptuosa en comparación a otras, pero gracias a Naruto todo su mundo parecía cambiar de color, él era muy amoroso con ella, siempre la trató con tal delicadeza y cariño que la hizo sentirse verdaderamente amada. Su determinación por conquistarla y el no rendirse ante nada fue una de las tantas razones por las que terminó enamorándose de él.

Sakura era capaz de afirmar con seguridad absoluta sus sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki, lo amaba. Sin embargo el miedo a perderlo le causaba gran intranquilidad.

–Solo dime que es lo que se traen ustedes dos, solo eso te pido ¿O acaso vas a decirme otra vez que son mis celos?

El silencio del rubio solamente la hizo sentirse más impaciente, no quería desistir a saber la verdad pero él no hablaría.

–Veo que no obtengo nada insistiendo… –Rendida, suspiró. –Por si lo olvidabas teníamos planes para esta noche.

Aún faltaba alrededor de una hora para partir a casa de la Yamanaka, pero no quería continuar ahí, solo quería irse. Ya le inventaría una excusa a Ino por llegar antes.

Estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero al pasar junto a Naruto este la sujetó de la muñeca haciéndola voltear hacia él y con su otro brazo rodeó con agilidad su cintura, apegando su cuerpo al suyo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Quiso golpearlo para generar distancia, pero con tal cercanía y su muñeca apresada no había mucho que hacer. –Suéltame, Naruto.

Lo único que pudo oír por parte de él fue una ligera risa, al ver su rostro pudo observar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. –Tenía pensado hacer esto más tarde, pero creo que no me queda de otra.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Naruto al liberarla de su agarre dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se arrodilló sacando una cajita de su bolsillo.

Al abrirla enseño su contenido y formuló la frase. –Sakura chan… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En el interior de la pequeña caja Sakura pudo contemplar un resplandeciente anillo con un diamante rosa en el centro.  
La verdad no sabía que decir ¿De verdad estaba pidiéndole matrimonio? era como si las palabras no pudiesen fluir por su garganta, en cambio dio unos pasos al frente y se agachó frente a Naruto.

–¿Un… un diamante rosa? ¿Por qué?

–Jeje. Lo elegí porque me recordó a tu cabello, es especial… igual que tú. –Ante aquel comentario sintió como el calor comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Su sonrojo ha de haber sido muy notorio, el escuchar otra risa por parte de Naruto lo decía todo. –E-Entonces Sakura chan... ¿Si quieres?

–Si…si quiero casarme contigo, Naruto.

Naruto no se hizo esperar, tomó el anillo de la cajita y lo deslizó por el dedo de Sakura. Contemplando el hermoso anillo en el dedo de la kunoichi depositó un corto beso en el dorso de su mano.

–No sabes lo aliviado que me siento ahora jeje… Espero que me haya salido bien, no sabía muy bien como decírtelo.

–Al contrario, pareció como si ya lo tuvieras pensado desde antes. –Tomándolo por sorpresa se aferró a su torso rodeándolo con ambos brazos, hundiendo así su rostro en su pecho.

No pasó mucho para que Naruto correspondiera, cuando se dio cuenta los brazos de él ya la rodeaban.

–¿Sabes? Hinata estuvo ayudándome desde hace un tiempo, me acompañó a comprar el anillo también. –Dijo Naruto sin romper el abrazo. –Le agradecí por todo y por eso la abracé.

Sakura se cacheteó mentalmente, sentía ganas de estampar su cabeza contra el piso. –Y-Yo… Lamento haber dudado de ti esa manera, creo que le debo una disculpa también a Hinata…De veras que soy una tonta.

–No eres ninguna tonta, no te habrías preocupado si yo hubiera sido más discreto. –Declaró pasando su mano por la rosada cabellera de Sakura, acariciándola con lentitud. –Aunque, que te hayas comportado así me hizo notar ciertas cosas.

–¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? –Confundida, alzó su cabeza logrando ver directamente los ojos azules del joven ninja.

–Jeje Que te mostraras tan celosa demuestra lo mucho que me amas… –La burla se percibía con claridad en su voz.

–Eso no te lo negaré.

Sakura, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio descansó sus labios en los de él, besándolo con euforia y en el transcurso Naruto pasó su mano por la nuca de ella, profundizando así el beso.

Al separarse él pudo notar como los labios de la pelirosa lucían algo rojizos, eso solo le divirtió más, se acercó dispuesto a besarla nuevamente pero esta lo detuvo cubriendo su boca con la mano.

–Dejemos eso para después ¿Si? Será mejor que nos alistemos, Ino nos matará si llegamos tarde.

Al fin de cuentas los pensamientos que estuvieron atormentándola no fueron más que un producto de su subconsciente o como bien mencionó Naruto, sus celos. Era cierto, que se halla comportado de tal manera comprobó lo muy enamorada que estaba de él, Sakura sintió gran temor ante la idea de perderlo y junto a ello todo lo que habían creado juntos hasta ahora… Pero fue ese temor el que terminó jugándole una mala pasada.  
Le quedaría de lección, para la próxima se preocuparía por analizar más a fondo la situación en vez de precipitarse como lo hizo, sea la cual sea la situación.

.

.

El tiempo pasó y el momento de partir a reunirse con los demás había llegado, ambos acordaron mantener discreción con respecto a su compromiso, luego habría tiempo de comunicarles la importante noticia a todos con más calma.

Pero apenas llegaron a casa de la Yamanaka, Naruto rebosante de alegría gritó. –Óiganme amigos ¡Sakura chan aceptó ser mi esposa! ¡De veras!

En cuestión de segundos los chicos se lanzaron hacia Naruto soltando silbidos y vitoreando mientras que por otro lado ella se vio rodeaba por las chicas otorgándole sus felicitaciones por la noticia.

Estaba comprobado… definitivamente la palabra discreción no formaba parte del vocabulario de Naruto.

* * *

 _Bien eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles por hoy, espero que les halla_ _gustado... mientras lo escribía creo que hasta solté un chillido de emoción (Mi alma NaruSaku Fan :v) y mi hermana me quedó viendo así tipo "¿Y a esta que le pasa?"_

 _Aún me queda una semana de vacaciones, suficiente par poder escribir al_ _go más :3 En facebook estaré informando cualquier novedad._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
